I Love Draco
by qunnyv19
Summary: Sepuluh huruf, tiga kata, satu makna. I Love Draco. /[10] Old. "Draco," "Ya?" "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" "Tentu." "Aku sudah bertambah tua." "Aku juga." "…" "Hermione, dengar. Ketika usia kita bertambah tua—pigmen rambut memutih dan kulit semakin berkeriput, kita tetap bersama." "…" "Karena kita untuk selamanya."/ RnR? ;)


**I LOVE DRACO**

Sepuluh huruf, tiga kata, satu makna. I Love Draco. /[10] Old. "Draco," "Ya?" "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" "Tentu." "Aku sudah bertambah tua." "Aku juga." "…" "Hermione, dengar. Ketika usia kita bertambah tua—pigmen rambut memutih dan kulit semakin berkeriput, kita tetap bersama." "…" "Karena kita untuk selamanya."/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**I L**ove **D**raco by _qunnyv19  
**created: 20.06.2013  
**__**published: 20.06.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**raco **M**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **K**+  
**T**ime: **P**ost-**H**ogwarts  
**G**enre: **R**omance

**WARNING: Typo(s), Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

**[1] I**mportant

#

Hermione tahu, menjadi anak yang mempunyai kemampuan sihir amat sangat membanggakan. Dia adalah anak yang berbakat dan istimewa—dia sangat tahu itu. Dia memiliki memori yang cukup kuat; serta kehausan akan ilmu pengetahuan.

Menjadi seseorang yang cerdas dan menjadi pusat perhatian, itu adalah keinginannya sejak dulu. Itu penting baginya.

Tapi, sekarang dia tahu bahwa ada yang lebih penting dari buku, dan kecerdasan.

Keberanian dan persahabatan, tentu saja. Sekarang itu juga menjadi salah satu prioritas utamanya sebagai seorang Hermione Granger yang kini dikenal sebagai Golden Trio; bersama kedua sahabatnya yang lainnya, Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley.

Tapi ada satu hal yang _benar-benar_ penting baginya.

"Hermione? Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?"

Nah, itu dia. Pemilik suara _baritone_ rendah itu yang menjadi prioritas utamanya sekarang.

"Aku tidak melamun… Draco."

.

.

.

**[2] L**ove

#

Hidup ini akan hampa tanpa cinta di sisimu. Klise kedengarannya—memang. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Hermione ketika Draco Malfoy—suaminya—ingin pergi ke suatu tempat di Asia karena tugas Auror yang penting.

Hermione takut kehilangan cintanya…

"Tidak usah khawatir," ujar Draco lembut, membelai rambut bergelombang Hermione dengan penuh kasih sayang, "aku tidak akan lama. Paling lama tiga hari. Aku berjanji."

"Itu lama sekali, Draco."

"Benarkah?" Draco mengecup kening Hermione sekilas. "Walaupun tidak berada di sisimu, tapi aku ada di hatimu, 'kan?"

Wajah Hermione kini merona merah.

.

.

.

**[3] O**ranges

#

Kalau Draco suka apel, maka Hermione amat menyukai buah berwarna oranye itu. Rasanya segar ketika dia memakan buah tersebut.

Tapi kegiatannya untuk menikmati buah jeruk itu sudah mulai dibatasi oleh sang suami.

"Hermione, kau itu istri_ku_, bukan istri para jeruk itu. Kau lebih mementingkan jeruk-jeruk itu dibanding aku, hm?"

Hermione tak bisa mengelak lagi ketika Draco mulai menyerangnya karena pembalasan atas sikapnya yang lebih mementingkan jeruk-jeruknya.

.

.

.

**[4] V**anilla

#

"Kulitmu halus dan lembut, Hermione. Seperti susu."

"Aku disamakan seperti susu?!" seru Hermione tidak terima. Dia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Draco sejauh mungkin. Draco cemberut seketika.

"Aku 'kan menyamakanmu dengan susu, bukan dengan berang-berang…"

"DRACO!"

"Lho, memang benar, 'kan…" ujar Draco polos. Hermione memutar sepasang bola mata _hazel_nya, lalu memijit-mijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Aku lebih suka disamakan dengan _vanilla_."

"Apa?"

"_Vanilla_ itu putih, segar, lembut, dan wangi!"

"_Vanilla_ yang kaumaksud itu tumbuhan… atau rasa susu?"

Hermione bungkam setelah melihat Draco mengerling jahil ke arahnya. "Yang kaumaksud itu rasa dari susu, 'kan?"

"Err—tapi intinya itu berbeda dari susu!"

"Kenapa kau terintimidasi sekali dengan susu?"

"Dari dulu aku tidak suka susu…"

Sekarang di benak Draco, hanyalah bagaimana cara supaya bisa mengerjai Hermione besok pagi—menyuruhnya untuk meminum susu lebih dari satu gelas.

.

.

.

**[5] E**yes

#

Ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa ketika seseorang jatuh cinta, maka tatapan mata akan penting—tatapan mata akan berbicara. Tatapan mata tidak akan berbohong; berbeda dengan mulut yang bisa berbohong.

Terkadang, Hermione salah menafsirkan pandangan sepasang mata kelabu yang indah milik Draco. Tatapan tajam dari Draco membuat Hermione merasa terintimidasi, padahal itu artinya cemburu. Tatapan melembut dari Draco membuat Hermione mengira dia dikasihani, padahal Draco _benar-benar_ bersikap lembut kepada Hermione.

Dan sekarang, Draco kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Hermione.

"Draco? Kau kenapa, sih? Tiba-tiba melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu…"

Draco tidak mau menjawab. Dia tidak mau menjawab karena alasannya—

"Draco? Kau kenapa, sih? Kau juga mau mencicipi jeruk ini?"

—dia cemburu pada buah-buah jeruk.

.

.

.

**[6] D**ifferent

#

Di dunia ini, setiap orang berbeda-beda. Entah dalam apa pun konteksnya; berbeda fisik, pikiran, pendapat, mental… setiap orang telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan agar berbeda dari yang lainnya.

Dan katanya, perbedaan itu bisa menyatukan kedua manusia yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sebut saja contohnya Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger; di mana pribadi yang satunya dingin dan satunya lagi hangat, yang satu mantan penghuni asrama Slytherin dan satunya lagi asrama Gryffindor, yang satunya Darah Murni dan satunya lagi Kelahiran Muggle, yang satunya suka apel sementara yang satunya suka jeruk—

"Hermione, _desert_ kali ini aku ingin bahannya apel."

"Aku menginginkan jeruk, Draco."

"Aku itu kepala keluarga, jadi, sebagai istri yang baik, kau harus menuruti perintahku."

"Aku yang memasak, bukan kau!"

—yang satunya keras kepala, dan yang satunya… keras kepala juga, ya?

.

.

.

**[7] R**isk

#

Sebagaimana yang Hermione tahu, menjadi istri dari seorang dari keturunan keluarga Darah Murni memiliki resiko yang cukup besar. Tata aturan, krama, dan sebagainya… Hermione dituntut untuk berubah dari dirinya sendiri menjadi yang 'lain'.

"Ms. Granger," ujar Lucius Malfoy—sebelum Hermione menikah dengan Draco—dengan nada mengintimidasi. "Jangan berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan kasar seperti itu. Sebagai wanita yang nantinya menjadi istri dari keturunan Darah Murni, kau harus bersikap anggun dan sopan."

Yah, Hermione tahu betul soal itu. Bahkan untuk mendapatkan izin dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy saja amat sulit agar bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Draco.

Itu adalah salah satu resiko menjadi istri seorang Malfoy. Tapi ada satu resiko lagi yang membuat Hermione bergidik ngeri…

…dia harus siap untuk 'diserang' di ranjang sesering apa pun…

.

.

.

**[8] A**pple

#

Saatnya Hermione membalas dendam setelah kecemburuan yang tidak wajar dari Draco kepada jeruk-jeruknya yang tidak bersalah.

Ketika melihat Draco sedang mengunyah apel hijau kesukaannya sambil berselonjoran santai di sofa, Hermione segera mengirimkan tatapan tajam kepada Draco—persis saat Draco cemburu dengan jeruk-jeruknya.

"Hei, Hermione. Kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ?"

Hermione tidak menyerah… dia akan membuat Draco tersadar bahwa sedaritadi dia sudah tidak diacuhkan karena apel –apel itu…

"Tidak usah sok melakukan balas dendam, Hermione Malfoy. Aku tahu rencanamu. Cepat duduk atau aku buang semua jeruk yang berada di kulkas."

…

.

.

.

**[9] C**onnection

#

Setelah melalui perjuangan yang banyak menghabiskan tenaga—baik fisik maupun mental—akhirnya mereka berdua bisa bersatu dengan tentram.

Hermione tidak mau muluk-muluk. Dia hanya ingin dia dan Draco hidup berbahagia sampai tua nanti, dan mereka akan bisa meninggal dengan tenang. Koneksi yang mereka miliki—seperti ikatan batin, akan membuat mereka berdua bahagia.

Hermione yakin itu. Koneksi dari hati ke hati yang mereka miliki, membuat mereka akan bertahan, walaupun masih ada kerikil-kerikil lainnya yang mengganggu hubungan mereka.

Lihat saja contohnya ketika Hermione sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka—yang Draco yakin 99% adalah laki-laki—dan mengidam. Hermione hanya menggambarkan bentuk bulat melalui kedua tangannya di udara yang kosong, tetapi suaminya sudah tahu apa yang diinginkannya.

"Jeruk, 'kan?" ujar Draco jengkel, lalu segera mengambil tongkat dan mengucapkan _accio orange_.

Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan memeluk suaminya erat-erat.

.

.

.

**[10] O**ld

#

Semua manusia, baik _muggles_ maupun penyihir, akan melewati fase ini—jika mereka panjang umur. Dan 'mereka' yang sekarang dimaksud adalah Draco dan Hermione, yang kini sudah bertambah tua.

Usia mereka telah menginjak tujuh puluh tahun dan itu sudah tidak bisa dibilang sebagai muda lagi. Memang, di kalangan penyihir, umur memang tidak begitu masalah, karena penyihir biasanya hidup lebih lama daripada _muggles_; kecuali jika mereka dibunuh.

Inilah yang diharapkan Hermione. Hidup damai dan tentram, mempunyai anak cucu yang juga berbahagia, lalu nanti pada akhirnya, mereka berdua akan meninggal dengan tenang.

"Draco," panggil Hermione dengan nada serak seraya mengamati Scorpius—anak semata wayangnya—tengah asyik bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Tentu."

"Aku sudah bertambah tua."

"Aku juga."

"…"

"Hermione, dengar. Ketika usia kita bertambah tua—pigmen rambut memutih dan kulit semakin berkeriput, kita tetap bersama."

"…"

"Karena kita untuk selamanya."

Senyum Hermione mengembang.

"Selamanya?"

"Selamanya."

#

_Sepuluh huruf, tiga kata, satu makna._

_I Love Draco._

_._

_._

_._

**.xOx.**

**A/N: Yak! Satu hari langsung publish dua fic yang isinya abal semua ;A; **

**Lagi-lagi ini ide dadakan karena sedang ingin menulis tapi nggak ada ide /apa.**

**Err… yasudahlah. OH IYA, IDE HERMIONE SUKA JERUK ITU SAYA NGARANG, YAH. JANGAN TANYA-TANYA J.K. ROWLING APAKAH HERMIONE BENERAN SUKA JERUK ATAU NGGAK /CAPSLOCK WOI /oiya /matiin capslock.**

**Pokoknya, semua yang tidak ada di hpwiki/ kenyataan harpot, itu berarti karangan saya ^^**

**Review? :D**

**NB: Fic yang ini maupun Tears dibuat pada hari ini juga, dan dipublish hari ini juga. Maaf jika terkesan buru-buru atau apa, mungkin karena ketidaktelitian saya **


End file.
